lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Starke
' House Starke' is a major Vandal house located inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and dominating the town of Stormwind. They hold one of the permanent spots on the Kings Council, due to being co-lord of Stormwind alongside House Lannister. As a Arch Lord House the ranks of House Starke's vassals inluding a huge amount of land northwest of Stormwind, and it is from these lands that a large portion of their wealth arrives from. House Stark's sigil is a direwolf on a white field, sometimes white and green. Their family motto is "Winter is Coming", which is a token send off to the old ways of their ancient homeland of Norway. House Starke was once the masters of Karhold in Westros but after the two leading men of House Starke at the time came to conflict the house split in two with the loyalists to Jordin Starke heading west towards the Valley of Lucerne, and the members following Josin Starke stayed in Karhold and became the leading power. Since their arrival in Stormwind they have grown to one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom of Lucerne, and only their conflict with House Lannister could be made into perhaps a problem for them. History Early History The Earliest moments for the founding of House Starke came following the war between the White Walkers and Numenorians where the land was being rebuilt by the Numenorians but unknown to them was the fact that an agent of Odin had been sent there as well in the form of Vera Stonesnake. Vera would come to gain control of the Vandals who were being settled into the land between the rising walls the Numenorians were building, and these Vandals would be molded by Vera and during this time she came to love a Vandal man and mothered a child with him in the form of Eddard who became the first member of House Starke. Karhold Main Article : The First Kingdom of Bolten The next evolution of House Starke begin as they would start leaving the Empire and found their way past Arnor into the region of Westros. When they arrived in Westros they kept moving south until they arrived in what is now the Bolten region. When they arrived in Bolten they begin setting up roots, and quickly through handwork, and the strength of their early leaders they became the leading House in the region. As the region surrounding them became known as Karhold the House became leaders in their own right, and came to be known as the King of Karhold. During this time the House was led by Jordin Starke, and he was silently facing resistance from his brother Josin Starke, who wanted to rule on his own without his brother. Fall of the Kingdom of Winter Main Article : House Starke Civil War In the trailing days of the Kingdom of Winter, the Lord of House Starke in Brenten Starke would sit and look at his family. He had four sons, and one daughter of which his oldest son Brenten the second was his heir and beloved by the people of the land. His second son Artolf was a twisted man, that had spent too much time in the hands of the Urnet's, and Boltens and had been twisted by that influence. The third son Eddard had spent his life as a squire for the Hornwoods, and had the love of the east. The final son Rodrik was a quiet young man that while skilled with horse, and sword was more apt to be found reading then he was to be found fighting. The final child in the form of his daughter Lyanna Starke I. was beloved by all of the Starke's, but the love her brother Artolf had for her was a dark taboo that she kept secret for fear of his wrath. This peace would end in a most tragic way, as following an attempt by a northern house to leave the Kingdom of Winter the King of Winter would send his son Brenten to end the rebellion, and during the attempt he was accidently killed by an arrow from his own men. The death of Brenten Starke II. would send the entire house into a tailspin as everyone agreed tht in no way should Artolf be named heir, and when Brenten told Artolf that he was being passed over in favor of Eddard, it was with great rage that Artolf fled Karhold, and made his way to the Dreadfort with his sister Lyanna as a silent captive. The fleeing of Artolf, and the kidnapping of Lyanna Starke caused Brenten great sadness, and despite the ability to storm the Dreadfort he feared the death of Lyanna and thus continued for the rest of his sickness shortened life to get his son to return to Karhold. Upon the death of Brenten Starke the Winter Kingdom would fall to Eddard Starke I., and Eddard sent another letter to his brother and this time his brother would send word that he wished to return to Karhold and be forgiven by his family. Rodrik Starke would plead with his brother not to allow him to return, and when Eddard rejected his please Rodrik would flee the Winter Kingdom with his family for the Moonset Islands. When Artolf Starke arrived he arrived with the heir to House Bolten, and House Urnet, and after a happy meeting the city would awake to news that Eddard Starke had been killed in his sleep. Outside the city the armies of the Urnets, and Boltens had arrived and the search begin for Eddard's family, but they could not be found because Rodrik had arrived in the night and taken them out of the city and moved them by boat westward into the Divine Lands where the Goths of the Winter Kingdom had no reach. Following this Artolf Starke would rename himself Artolf Karstark and alongside the children he had fathered with his sister Lyanna his family became known as the Karstarks after the city they had taken. Artolf would be shocked though when instead of ruling the Winter Kingdom he found himself pushed aside as the Boltens set up a council of which quickly became the Boltens ruling the land, and despite his attempts to resist this he watched the name of the Kingdom change, and the Winter Crown was forgotten. Stormwind See Also : Stormwind Conflict with Lannisters See Also : House Lannister 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. House Karstark The members of House Karstark and their old House members in House Starke are now mortal enemies due to the betrayal the members of the now House Karstark did against their former House in House Starke. This has led to numerous clashes between the members during trades, and other chance meetings. There is great conflict amongst the fact that House Karstark continues to use the Stark in their name, and the motto of House Karstark continues to be the same as the one held by House Starke. * † Artolf Starke. Died of sickness, but changed surname to Karstark **Josin Karstark II. ***Hertial Karstark ****Arnolf Karstark *****Rickard Karstark ******Janise Karstark *******Harrion Karstark *******Eddard Karstark *******Alys Karstark *****Arnolf Karstark II. ******Marja Karstark *******Cregan Karstark *******Arthor Karstark Noteable Members Family Members * † Jordin Starke ** † Jorin Starke III. *** † Wilham Starke II. **** † Rickard Starke. Killed during the Battle of Lyons *****Eddard Starke ******Catelyn Starke *******Robb Starke ********Obella Starke (Obella Martell) *********Tollena Starke *********Eddard Starke II. ********Dacey Mormont *********Catelyn Mormont *********Robb Mormont *******Sansa Starke ********Harrold Hardyng *********Robin Hardyng *********Eddard Hardyng *******Brann Starke *******Arya Starke *******Rickon Starke ******Unknown Women *******Jon Snow *****Benjen Starke ****** † Sallina Starke (Sallina Ordos). Died during the birth of Marissa *******Marissa Starke *****Brandon Starke ******Barbery Starke ******* † Brandon Starke II. Murdered by Ironborn ******** † Jaellin Godfrey. Murdered by Ironborn *******Grace Starke *******Rodrick Starke ********Aleyn Starke (Aleyn Estermont) *****Lyanna Starke **** † Mary Starke II. Child Childless *** † Jorin Starke IV. Died of Old Age **** † Wilham Starke III. Died of Old Age *****Karolin Starke ******Broderick Lovejoy *******Sasha Lovejoy *******Balon Lovejoy ********Yara Lovejoy *********Yara Lovejoy II. *********Derek Lovejoy *** † Dorren Starke. Murdered at the Bloody Supper *** † Mary Starke. Murdered at the Bloody Supper Historical Members *Male Wildling **Vera Stonesnake ***Eddard Starke. First member of House Starke *Brenten Starke **Tellisa Starke ***Brenten Starke II. ****Died early and was believed childless. ***Artolf Starke ****Had several children of which Artolf Karstark II. would come to lead them in Karhold. ***Eddard Starke ****Had several children of which Jordin Starke would come to lead them in Stormwind ***Rodrik Starke ****Had many children of which came to lead House Greystark. ***Lyanna Starke Other Noteables *Luwin Vassal Houses Category:Stormwind Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe